The Crush
by Bourguit
Summary: Summary: Lili feels a relationship between her and Asuka would be very sweet, provided it was supported by romance and emotions, instead of punches and kicks. Lili decides to take a chance with a gradual vigilance. Image provided by Giuly Chan from
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone! ****I was recently inspired to write a Lili/Asuka romance story, involving anticipation and attraction. ****This story will paint Lili and Asuka slightly out of character to play to the emotional theme of the story, but I think everyone will like it. It's scheduled to be a short series, around three chapters, unless I'm inspired to write more or asked to write additional chapters. Feel free to review, comment via PM, and favorite it. **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Lili Rochefort walks on the beach alone, purposely. Its Spring break but there's more to enjoy than getting a tan while lying down in her gold colored bikini or swimming in the cool water and getting her blonde hair wet. She looks a few feet away as a few young women are playing with water guns, getting their bikinis wet and shrieking like little girls.

Amongst them is Asuka Kazama, wearing a plain blue bikini. She's armed with a large water gun, spraying the girls more than getting sprayed on. Lili smiles, wishing she has a better relationship with Asuka, but fate had other plans. When they first met each other by accidently bumping each other in public, she couldn't help but smile at Asuka. But Asuka took it personally, thinking that she was mocking her and started a fight, to which Lili gave up in the end; she couldn't hurt Asuka.

Afterwards, Lili was shocked that the news of the fight spread throughout school in a day and she was forced her into a bad girl role that she had to maintain for appearances. But for the following months Lili wondered about her attraction to Asuka. At first she thought it was because of Asuka's beautiful and gentle face. Or it was because of her nice amber hair, her flawless brown eyes, and athletic body. But then she found that Asuka's true glamour is her self-confidence and spirit. It's been driving her crazy that Asuka still doesn't know exactly how she feels.

Because of which, Lili has been trying to spend a lot of time with Asuka more than any other girl at school. But the cost of playing the bad girl was worse than she thought, as it pushed Asuka away but not out of her mind. Lili feels trapped.

"What are you staring at Blondie?"

Suddenly Lili is awake from her dream state as a stream of water is sprayed on her face and chest. She stops in place and wipes the water from her face. After the shock wears off, she looks up and sees Asuka grinning in front of her, still pointing her water gun at her. Asuka sprays another stream of water on her face as the girls behind Asuka laugh at her.

"It isn't fair," Lili mutters. "I wasn't bothering you."

Lili is so tired of the fighting, the odd looks, and the disrespect. Lili covers her face as she breaks down and cries, not caring if they make fun of her anymore.

"Hey Lili…"

Lili uncovers her watery eyes and sees Asuka has traded her water gun with a white beach towel, the other girls had moved on to play in the distance.

"Hey," Lili says simply.

Asuka extends the towel to her. "You're so strange."

Lili takes the towel. "Thank you."

As Lili dries her face, she feels like testing the boundaries as she notices some guilt on Asuka's face. Lili slowly dots her neck and then her chest. Lili causally watches as Asuka's eyes briefly following the towel's movements before awkwardly looking away.

"Ok…so, sorry."

"Hey Asuka…do you want to go to a concert with me? The Bluegrass group is playing this weekend…"

"Whaaatttt?"

Lili calms herself when as she obtains Asuka's full attention. "Yeah…my father was going to go, but he has business plans now and I don't go with a guard." Lili hopes she sounds sad and pathetic enough to play on Asuka's heart strings.

"The Bluegrass group…seriously?"

Lili giggles briefly; of course Asuka is more interested in the group. "It's on my father's account, so we have travel, fifth row seats, and hotel costs covered. Come on, it'd be fun." Lili gives Asuka an encouraging elbow, followed by a friendly smile.

"This isn't a joke Lili? You're not going to leave me stranded in the middle of nowhere?"

Lili's smile lessens. "Because of responses like that I want you to come with me. I want you to think more of me. Ok?"

Asuka takes a moment. "Ok."

"We'll talk about the details later, cool?"

"Sure," Asuka says as she turns around and walks away.

"Oh Asuka…don't you want your towel back?"

Asuka turns around and smiles at her. "You can keep it, besides your perfume will drive me crazy."

"It's lotion silly."

"Sure, sure…same thing," Asuka says before she turns back around, walks to her beach chair, picks up her water gun, and runs back into the water gun fight.

Lili tells herself, "You did good Lili…you didn't rush into admitting how you feel towards her." Lili turns around and walks away. "Just take your time Lili, the seed has been planted. Sooner or later, you'll get her…or a punch in the face."


	2. Chapter 2

The stadium echoes the yells from the crowd's excitement as the Bluegrass group walks unto to stage. The band mostly consists of men in dark blue denim jean shirts, blue jeans, and leather shoes. They looked the part as American, blue collar workers, even as they started to prepare their guitars, the drum set, and the mandolin.

They look handsome, but all Lili cares to focus on are the front two female lead vocalists in pink flower dresses; they're known for their lyrical skills, but they also happen to look like brown haired models. She can barely stop looking at them, as their on stage presence is magnetic as they wave to the fans with big, beautiful smiles.

As Lili takes in the blue and green stage lights and a smoke machine blowing smoke in the background to add atmosphere, the band immediately play a loud and fun beat, she thinks it's the song is titled Follow Me.

Everyone screams, especially the women around her. Lili turns to Asuka and watches her scream along with everyone else. Lili smiles at her, while closing in on the two feet gap separating them.

"Follow Me right?"

Asuka yells, "They are singing Commercial Use!"

"Oh!"

Lili smiles as Asuka starts dancing to the fast pace music. Lili playfully dances along with her, spinning her around while taking in her beauty. Lili likes Asuka's choice of clothing; a slim white shirt with a panda bear design in the front, blue Capri pants, and cute blue sneakers.

They continue to dance with each other while Asuka sings the words of the song. Lili ensures to keep Asuka's attention by showing off some sexy moves. Lili bends her knees and has her feet close together, puts her arms in front of her, and keeps bounces her hips towards Asuka. Then she pivots her body in a sexy, circular motion to give Asuka a full view of her body in motion.

Not that she had to work hard to give Asuka any ideas. Lili picked out a black, low cut top that shows off a little cleavage and her abs, black hip hugging jeans that perfectly shows off the curvature of her hips, and nice black flats to dance in.

Once she does have Asuka's full attention, she smiles brightly until Asuka's returns the smile. Lili then dances closer to Asuka but she's playfully spun away by Asuka. Lili covers her disappointment with a smile and lets her silken hair flow in the air. Lili tells herself to relax and that if it's going to happen with Asuka it'll happen naturally. As the song ends, they clap and applaud.

Asuka says, "You're a good dancer."

"Oh stop, I was just fooling around."

"You look good as a fool then…no wait, I mean…"

Lili smiles as Asuka covers her mouth. "Come here." She hugs Asuka and says, "I forgive you."

As Lili smells Asuka's Shiseido brand perfume, her heart speeds up a little as she feels Asuka's hands against her back.

"I'm sorry," Asuka says.

As they pull back Lili notices that Asuka is blushing. "Are you blushing?"

"Quit it Lili," Asuka says embarrassed and then faces the stage.

"Aww," Lili says before she giggles.

The next song that plays is a slow pace, gentle song that Lili doesn't recognize. "Which on is this one?"

Asuka says, "It's a new one called…Loving Pumpkin."

"What…," Lili says as she looks around, noticing that the couples around them are holding hands and kissing. "Oh."

They look at each other and laugh, but Asuka looks away.

Lili teases, "What, you can't at least hold my hand?"

Asuka smiles.

Lili playfully elbows her. "Come on boo boo, cutie pie…"

"Stop it Lili."

Lili looks over Asuka's shy demeanor, but sees a wide smile on her face. Lili hopes it's want in Asuka eyes.

"Honey muffin." Lili giggles as she moves in close and rests her head on Asuka's shoulder. When Asuka looks at her, she pouts and makes a whimpering sound like a puppy.

Asuka giggles. "You're so weird."

Lili stops as they start to sway side to side. "I'm glad you came with me Asuka." Lili gets a little excited as their fingers brush against each other.

"Me too," Asuka replies.


	3. Chapter 3

The hotel is beautiful. Glass elevators and chocolate fountains in the lobby, friendly staff, and nice spring atmosphere with colorful water blue and floral green wallpaper. In their room, Lili finds it especially amazing. It's spacious, huge twin beds, modern entertainment system, and a great romantic view of a forest and mountain range.

Sitting on her bed, Lili plays Mazzy Star's Fade Into You on her cell phone for background music. Asuka walks out the bathroom and into the bedroom wearing a white angel outfit. The Corset and skirt slims her body well. The headband with Halo and the wings were a nice touch, although not as nice as the white knee high stockings on her legs. Lili is speechless.

Asuka asks, "What do you think?"

Lili likes that Asuka then winks at her with a playful smile. "You're charming and gorgeous."

"I still can't believe you bought this for me." Asuka looks at herself in a nearby mirror.

"You're breath taking… the room lit up and time went by a little slower…"

"What?"

"Um...nothing."

Asuka looks at her. "Are you blushing?"

Lili says playfully, "Well, if I am…why not? Look at you."

"Well…look at you. I still want picture of you in that outfit."

In Asuka's glory, Lili forgot she's wearing a red halter babydoll outfit, an attached devil tail, and a matching devil horns headband. She's showing off more of her cleavage and her legs than she's use to.

"I couldn't help myself, after the concert I was a shopping machine. Anyways, if you want to take a picture so badly, let's take one now…together."

"Oh no, I'm not taking a picture dressed like this."

"Yes you are. Come on."

Lili makes chicken sounds until Asuka sits next to her. As they pose together smiling, the cheeks of the faces touching and their thighs rubbing against each other, Lili takes several attempts before she remembers how to use her camera on her phone.

After she takes a picture, Asuka asks, "Ok, finally. What's that song you're playing?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's…ok."

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Lili tries to fight her nerves as the thought of setting the mood isn't working.

"You can leave it on. Let's just look at the picture. I want to make sure I didn't blink."

They take a look at the picture on her camera.

"Aww, we look so cute."

"You look good in everything Lili…I think that's the reason why I hate you."

Lili looks at her and smiles. "What?"

"You have money…you look beautiful…you have everything and I hate you for it…sometimes. I've been meaning to apologize for that."

Lili says amused, "Well, go ahead."

"Give me time."

They share a light laugh.

Asuka eyes seem to sparkle and Lili leans in slightly because of them, Asuka doesn't move back. "You have the most beautiful eyes Asuka. Did I ever tell you that?"

"They're brown and plain."

"They're beautiful and perfect and sexy…."

"Sexy?"

Lili grins. "Hasn't anyone told you could be a model?"

"Stop playing with me Lili."

Lili is feeling her plan unwinding, so she puts her cell phone on the night stand and then starts caressing Asuka's hair with gentle strokes. "You have soft hair." Then she briefly but softly touches Asuka's face with the back of her hand. "Beautiful skin." She looks into Asuka's magnetic eyes and forgets how to talk.

"And?"

Lili grins. "And that great…personality."

"Yeah, yeah," Asuka says lightly pushing Lili.

To Lili, that's the final sign. Lili takes Asuka's hands, kisses them, and tears. Her heart beating fast as she feels her eyes water.

"Lili?"

"So…um…I'm just going say it. I like you Asuka. I like you a lot and I thought of a million ways of how I could seduce you tonight, but I can see you don't like me like that." Lili sniffles.

"Lili, I…"

"Asuka…you don't need to apologize. I'm not going to make a big deal about it. I just wanted to let you know who I feel, so that I could say to myself that I tried."

"Lili…"

She tears. "You're a great person and I really would like it…if we could be friends." She sniffles and grabs tissues from the tissue on the night stand. After dotting her eyes and nose, she covers her face. "You can go to your bed now if you want," Lili says through her hands, too ashamed to look at Asuka.

Then she feels Asuka's soft lips on her cheek, then Asuka brushing her hair away from her ear.

"You're so weird," Asuka whispers softly.

Lili uncovers her face and looks at Asuka smiling face. Asuka kisses her lips and pushes her unto her back. She watches happily as Asuka climbs on top of her and smiles before kissing her slowly on the lips. Lili touches Asuka's face to make sure she's not dreaming.

Asuka says, "I've never seen you so emotional before."

Lili smiles, wiping her tears away. "Hello my name is Lili, nice to finally meet you."

"Like wise," Asuka says before they kiss again.


End file.
